


hunter's eyes

by oneshotP



Series: Outbroken [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, character tags are just appearances, glaz and kapkan finally sit down to chat or something and it's a little bit gay?, it's the army!, set during outbreak, there is a lot of worldbuilding sorry, this has been sitting in my wips for ages i just wanted to get it out, uh, very vague though it's nothing super upfront
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotP/pseuds/oneshotP
Summary: With New Mexico's predicament growing graver, the SPETZNAZ are called to help assist the situation at Ash's request. Two unlikely operators are stuck trying to make small talk to pass the time.





	hunter's eyes

**Author's Note:**

> whaddup in this house we Gay Operators  
> set during outbreak, glaz and kapkan finally get the chance to chat
> 
> all comments and kudos are appreciated! i haven't written fic in years so this is something new, thanks for reading!!!!

It was rare that the SPETSNAZ of Rainbow were called together, but with the rising tension regarding New Mexico’s predicament, and at Ash’s personal request, the special forces were arranged to meet.

Kapkan shifted in his seat, bound by the belt as Tachanka sat next to him, making room for the larger man. Their similarly-clad chauffeur, a fellow SPETSNAZ, gave a nod and started the engine of the vehicle.

The drive was a long one. Six had arranged to meet them at one of Rainbow’s Russian quarters to brief them on the mission and had personally asked for Kapkan and Tachanka's involvement. This led to their current scenic cruise of road, dirt and a whole lot of trees.

“What do you suppose this whole mission thing is about, huh?” Tachanka mentioned, breaking the silence and prompting Kapkan to shrug in his seat.

“We will find out soon enough.”

A pause. Tachanka patted the pockets of his camouflage cargos.

“... Want to play cards?”

“I’m not quite that bored,” Kapkan interjected quickly, yet Tachanka had already begun shuffling with a laugh and a shake of his head, an “oops,” on his breath as the cards slipped from his gloved grasp. Kapkan gave the cheerful man an unamused stare, however he remained unrelenting. Letting out a defeated sigh, Kapkan tore his eyes from the uneventful landscape surrounding them as Tachanka began to deal.

* * *

Hours later, civilisation approached. They eyed the building where they had scheduled their arrangement, and Tachanka and Kapkan noticed the heavy-built vehicle parked halfway up the curb. Two men and a woman stood beside it, and Kapkan felt Tachanka light up beside him.

“Would you look at that, Lera’s been called as well. When’s the last time we saw her?”

Kapkan spotted her, short red hair and venomous eyes. A vicious woman, and his very own mentee. He recalled the broken ribs and nose all too well, the barrage of a soldier with a rageful soul. She was certainly a piece of work.

“It has certainly been a while,” Kapkan acknowledged with a humoured hand to his long-healed chest. Pulling up, Tachanka prematurely swung open the door, stumbling out with a grin.

“Hello, my friends! It has been a long time!” He called out, and at the jovial man’s voice, the operators looked their way. Kapkan shut the door behind him, observing from behind.

Finka, Glaz, Fuze. Three heavily armed and experienced soldiers, all adept at infiltrating and overwhelming their target. Why he and Tachanka had been called as well, Kapkan did not know. They certainly weren’t the most applicable to the operation, from his knowledge. Tachanka’s fashioned LMG could always be of use, perhaps, however, Kapkan knew a few more adept soldiers of the attacking class who would do the job just as well, if not more effective than himself.

“Alexandr, you seem well,” Finka gave a sweet smile, and Tachanka laughed heartily.

“As well as always. It seems you have been busy,” Tachanka eyed Finka’s new gear, “I’m looking forward to working with you once again.”

 _Working,_ Kapkan mused at his coworker’s antics, the overt affection showcasing the casual flirtatious relationship between them. Finka had been away for some time now, working with one of the men from the GIGN. Her outerwear, unlike theirs, was a luminous hazmat yellow, adorned with an embroidered patch of Rainbow’s latest counter-terrorism unit; the CBRN. Whilst other Rainbow soldiers had the training to prepare themselves for this operation, there was no-one more suited to the situation than her.

Besides them stood the other two SPETSNAZ operators, exchanging little conversation. Kapkan eyed them thoughtfully.

He had never the pleasure to work besides either of them; they had very different specialties. Fuze, from his knowledge, was notable for his demolition power and craftsmanship. He had heard there had been quite a few casualties, some of them friendly, from the aftermath of Fuze’s cluster charges. They had spoken briefly, exchanging thoughts about their own crafts, of which Kapkan strongly admired. However, beyond that, Fuze was a mystery to him.

Beside him, was Glaz. Infamous for his excellent attention to detail, Glaz had an air of solidarity around him. He never seemed to speak unless spoken to; a reserved sort of character. An introvert, Kapkan speculated, however, the two had limited interactions, so he couldn’t say for sure.

An icy blue eye suddenly met his own, like a deer in the headlights, and Kapkan broke the contact almost instantly. He felt a shiver.

_Eyes of a hunter._

Tachanka had begun to engage them, when from the building behind them a woman dressed neatly in black greeted and ushered them inside.

“Six is ready to speak with you. If you would, please,” she gestured to the door, and Fuze was the first to move. He was either overtly eager or welcomed the escape from Tachanka’s outgoing approach.

Following the woman through the modern expanse, they fit themselves into a tight-fitting elevator, and with a polite smile, she waved them through the closing doors.

For a team of professional soldiers, they were all apt at their jobs. When bullets flew, they were precise and adapted appropriately. However, in social situations, a few of them were visibly lacking. Were it the numbness of the battlefield, their dedication to the task at hand, or merely an embarrassing absence of communication skills, the elevator was deafeningly quiet. Each operator had their eyes elsewhere; the floor, their hands, the numbered LEDs indicating their suffocatingly slow ascent. They could feel the unspoken sigh of relief when Tachanka’s awkward cough was interrupted by the chime of the elevator, each soldier spilling out of the doors to recollect themselves.

They saw Six not far off, hands folded as she watched the operators saunter over to her. She offered a smile in greeting before a stern look overtook her features.

“Greetings, operatives. Make your way inside. We’d like to get you dispatched as soon as possible.”

Beyond the doors Six guarded was a dark room, illuminated with the artificial glow of a projection on the wall, a circle of chairs surrounding a large, polished table. A stapled document sat before each chair, and each operator made their way to an empty seat, eyeing the papers in front of them. Kapkan took a seat beside Tachanka, observing the other operators in the room for any sign of interest.

“Welcome. As you may have already been informed, you have been tasked with the extermination and reclamation of New Mexico following the recent environmental outbreak.” Six motioned to the slideshow on the wall, and the operator's eyes followed. With a press, the slideshow switched to an image of a grotesque beast, its muscle and flesh viscous and grimy, framing a once human face. Protruding spikes radiated a warm red; whether it was an effect of the infection or just blood, they didn’t know. Bulbous fluids, discoloured skin, and armoured growths appeared among all of them.

“Jesus,” Tachanka muttered under his breath, Russian deep and worried. Fuze gave a murmur in disgust.

“We have GIGN operative Doc and a trained genetic professor currently inspecting retrieved specimens to find a viable cure, however much of Doctor Mackintosh’s essential work is currently overrun by Roaches,” pointing to the hastily-taken photograph of the beast, “all the way in New Mexico. We will discuss the infiltration of this establishment at a later date. For now,” Six then gestured to the documents before them, “we will do an overview of your next mission.”

Kapkan gingerly picked up the document and sat back into his seat. Labeled ‘Sierra Paradise Defence’, the booklet contained safety regulations, floor plans of the associated buildings and a mission overview. With the assistance of FBI SWAT Thermite’s latest technology, they were to destroy the Roach’s nests to prevent their growth and advance. _So simple,_ Kapkan pondered. _They most definitely have numbers on their side._

“Ah,” Tachanka scanned the paperwork flippantly and gave a nod, “I see why we would be of use.”

“Indeed,” Six said, “we have no understanding of their skill or intellectual knowledge so far, therefore we have chosen to opt for both a tactical and brute onslaught. Tachanka,” she gestured, “will provide support when the Roaches inevitably come to defend their nest, whilst Kapkan will assist with clearing out the area of possible ambushes and hopefully, set his own. Finka has been equipped with our latest nanobot technology, which will assist as a support for your injuries and give you an artificial adrenaline boost at crucial intervals. You will be sent to the location in teams of three.”

Tachanka’s mounted LMG would certainly be worthwhile, Kapkan knew. He was aware of his place in the operation, however, he considered that they had overestimated the strength of his specialty. Kapkan gave it some thought, before voicing his concerns.

“I do not believe I am as suitable for this situation as Tachanka would be. If there are to be onslaughts of Roaches, my EDDs will only do so much.”

Six gave this a thought, before pursing her lips.

“We have given full orchestration of this operation to FBI SWAT operator Ash, and she insisted on the assistance of the SPETSNAZ. We believe you three were the most applicable to the situation.” Six explained. Kapkan nodded, however his doubts did not waver.

Six then pointed to Fuze.

“Fuze, although you are with us now, due to your specialty we have not assigned you to the outbreak operation as of now. If worse turns to worst, we will ask for your assistance in the demolition-” Kapkan interrupted with a hand towards Fuze.

“Do you not believe Fuze’s knowledge is applicable? You wish to destroy the nests, would his clusters not do that job?” Tachanka hastily placed a hand before Kapkan’s chest in repression, interpreting his outburst as anger, although Kapkan was merely stating his confusion. Fuze quickly interjected.

“Kapkan, my clusters are designed as anti-terrorism measures,” He grunted through his helmet. “The element of surprise is what makes them so effective. They are not focused explosions akin to Thermite’s charges. Although I could assist in clearing the surrounding rooms, they are of no use when the Roaches breach our barricades.” He gave Kapkan a knowing look, “as a defender, you should understand that recklessness will not guarantee our success.” For such a quiet man, he was rather talkative when it came to his specialties.

Kapkan retreated into his seat. He was silent but nonetheless nodded in agreeance.

“My EDDs are limited. But, perhaps they will be of use to give us some forewarning of their approach.”

Fuze gave a nod in return, shrugging comically. Glaz cocked a brow at the familiarity.

“As much as I’d like to test my Matryoshkas, I will leave the explosions to you.”

Six eyed them down, waited for their attention, and continued.

“Other operatives will also be on call from SAS, GIGN, SDU and the JTF2, along with assistance from the CRBN. They will be able to assist when needed if the situation worsens. You will all be equipped with hazmat suits and armour suitable for use within the infection’s range. These will be available at our base in New Mexico. I will have you all transferred by this afternoon. What happens then is up to Ash.”

Kapkan felt odd going into a mission with so little intel. From the footage they had seen, the Roaches handled no firearms, barreling through with brute force, speed and numbers. It was going to be an overwhelming fight.

Six ushered them to rise from their seats. Kapkan huffed, looking to the other men in the room. There was no guarantee he would come home with these men. There was no guarantee he would come home at all. It would’ve scared him, if not for the resistance he’d built. He’d lost many comrades, he knew well that his efficiency and skill were his only reliance for this occupation. He had chosen this life. This situation, however, was very new; these were no simple terrorists. This was nothing like Bartlett University. These were flesh-hungry mutations. Animals, even. Kapkan allowed himself this uncertainty; his confidence would return on the battlefield, surely. He wouldn’t falter in these circumstances. He simply wouldn’t allow himself that luxury.

He spotted Glaz’s observant eyes on him for a second, just a second.

Perhaps he was delirious.

* * *

Later that afternoon, following Six’s debriefing, the SPETSNAZ boarded a helicopter to New Mexico, suited up and armed at the ready. As they approached the designated city overhead, the operators looked on solemnly, admiring the desolate state beneath them. Smoke billowed from abandoned warehouses, decorated by a threatening red glow emanating in sparse yet large patches.

“Like rats,” Fuze commented, watching the foreign movement between the buildings. Roaches, crawling the city. Abandoned cars littered the streets, some abandoned by force. Shopping carts, bags, belongings dropped from a hasty attempt at escape. Truly like vermin, Kapkan thought as a festering corpse was quickly overrun by the ravenous humanoids. He was fascinated by their evolution, their growth; the science behind the Roaches’ predatory habits. What had changed these normal human beings into such blood-hungry hunters?

“Look alive, people,” Tachanka bellowed, interrupting their sullen thoughts and Kapkan’s scientific musings, “We have a job to do. This is nothing we cannot handle.”

Kapkan gave a stern look to his comrade.

“They may be mindless, but they have taken a city, a state,” He paused, and gave a grin, “but I have no doubt in our abilities. We’ll get the job done.”

“Of course we will! Two minutes, in and out,” Tachanka held up two fingers, making a bold interpretation of what was likely Fuze, and Glaz snickered under his breath, Finka hiding an amused smirk, Fuze crossing his legs with a huff. This was no quick operation, they knew. Keeping high spirits would at least boost their confidence in their success.

They approached the building quarantined on the border of New Mexico, a tall complex secured within walls of concrete and barbed wire. Landing beyond the gates, the blades slowed, and the SPETSNAZ clamoured out, making their way towards the entrance. They spotted familiar faces; GSG 9’s Jäger attending to a helicopter just outside the garage, SDU’s Ying greeted them as she passed with a subtle wave.

Entering the building, they were led to the main barracks, where they were to wait until further orders. Finka was allowed her privacy in the female dorm, whilst the men shared two single bunk beds propped up against the wall.

There wasn’t much to it; a desk, a chair, a small closet filled with basic necessities. Kapkan eyed the lone copy of the Bible by the bedside as he sat, dropping his bags. Glaz and Fuze dropped theirs by the other bed, Tachanka hauling in his gear behind them.

“Couldn’t have gotten a bit bigger one? Where’s my LMG going to sleep?”

Ignoring the lacklustre joviality of the group, Tachanka scanned the small room, and Kapkan pulled his hood down, relaxing for the moment.

Tachanka’s shoulders sagged as he propped his LMG against the wall, kicking his bags next to Kapkan’s and collapsing beside him on the bed.

“I was thinking, brother,” Tachanka started, under his breath, “I understand your concerns. Personally, I too prefer when the enemies come to us.” He stood again, restless, and gave a stretch.

Kapkan watched him. At least he wasn’t the only one.

“We have nothing to worry about,” Kapkan grumbled, before adding quietly, “don’t worry about me.”

Tachanka laughed. “As you wish. Now, to find a bathroom in this place...”

Tachanka stood and shuffled towards the doorway, when almost on cue, there was a gentle knock, startling him.

“SPETSNAZ? Could I request operator Tachanka to follow me, please? Ash and Thermite have requested to speak with you,” the voice said through the door, and they looked to Tachanka, who, fumbling with the doorknob, opened the door and shrugged back at his fellow operatives. Fuze silently stood from the desk he was sitting on, trailing behind at Thermite’s name.

“Where are you off to, exactly?” Glaz asked, and Fuze kept walking, pausing at the door.

“Jordan’s new tech. I want to see it for myself,” Fuze mentioned, and without another word, shut the door behind him.

Then, finally, there was silence. Kapkan felt the tension rise with just Glaz’s presence in the room.

They weren’t close; they barely knew anything about each other. There was nothing to do, or say, or try and say; Kapkan’s evident lack of social skills was starting to become all too apparent. The eyes from before were dormant and he hated the feeling; he was prey for that gaze.

 _Would he appreciate small talk?_   Kapkan wondered, eyeing the man in his peripheral. Glaz looked just as awkward as he most definitely was.

Without another thought, Kapkan made his move.

“Glazkov, yes?”

“Excuse me?” There were the eyes.

“Your name. Timur Glazkov.”

Glaz gave an inquisitive look.

“Maxim Basuda? You were part of the Beslan School Siege, yes? Although that was quite some time ago.”

Kapkan was taken aback. He hadn’t expected Glaz to respond so informatively, let alone at all.

“... I did. I was.”

Glaz hummed as if he’d lost track of his thoughts.

“You’ve got quite the story. An experienced hunter,” he nodded, trailing off and looking elsewhere. Kapkan was curious about his aloof behaviour.

“You’re not much of a talker, are you? Are you nervous?” He wasn’t keen on being overthrown by a mere gaze.

Glaz murmured in affirmation, much to Kapkan’s surprise.

“I’m not so adept in large groups. I find it hard to fit my words in where appropriate. But I’ll admit, nerves could also be a factor. I am unsure of my strength in this operation, much like you were. I do not doubt Rainbow’s operators, but I also prefer to be in control of a situation myself. Close quarters make me itch.”

Apparently, he was a talker after all.

“You didn’t mention this at the briefing with Six? Why is that?” Kapkan questioned.

“After your outburst,” Kapkan gave a low murmur at that, “there was no use. I’ve been summoned for this operation, and I will complete it to the best of my abilities if they will allow me. Ash’s request, after all.” He mirrored.

“I, too, still doubt my place in this mission. I feel somewhat unnerved walking into territory that isn’t my own.” He wasn’t too proud to admit it.

“Your knowledge will be of indispensable use, I’m sure. If we’re talking nerves,” Glaz shifted towards Kapkan, refusing eye contact, but with polite intention, “it’ll be an odd job without Fuze around. As a sniper, I work alone, but it is still reassuring to hear a friend over the comms.”

Kapkan nodded in understanding. Alexandr’s confident voice was always welcome on a mission.

“You didn’t talk a lot at the meeting,” He cocked his head at Glaz, whose eyes still refused to meet, “it is always better to voice your concerns rather than hide them. You suddenly seem so open.”

The lack of eye contact felt somehow belittling. No longer saw him as prey, not worth his time. At least, Kapkan seemed to interpret it in such a depreciative manner.

“I’m a reserved person,” Glaz murmured, “and you are comfortable to talk to, Maxim. Is that wrong?”

Kapkan felt strangely on edge at that comment. As if he was open to the world, exposed. He wasn’t one to talk about himself too often; Glaz’s easy trust was a bit of a shock.

“We know nothing about each other.” Kapkan countered bluntly.

Silence inevitably followed and Kapkan assumed Glaz had taken it as a sign of aggression. It wasn’t intended. A way of pushing those around him away, keeping himself at a safe distance, a self-defence mannerism.

Sitting back, Kapkan attempted an alternate road of conversation.

“... You are an artist?” Kapkan questioned, and at Glaz’s surprise, he stammered, “Just something I recalled.”

 _Forced small talk. How classy,_ Kapkan thought with an inward grimace.

“Yes,” Glaz scratched the stubble around his chin, “I’m a painter. Portraiture and landscapes and such. People have said it is a stark contrast to my military life. I suppose it surprises them? I use a lot of colour,” Glaz chuckled jovially, those eyes suddenly on him, as bright as ever, and Kapkan saw an odd childishness in them. Kapkan didn’t have an escape from the military. His life revolved around Rainbow and his life as a hunter; he enjoyed it. Something so mundane as painting had never interested him, but seeing Glaz’s enthusiasm made him somewhat curious.

“I would… like to see your paintings someday. You are an excellent sniper; I am sure your work is of no less quality.” Kapkan said, and Glaz gave a shy, genuine smile.

“I’m flattered. I’d love to show you.”

Yet another silence dampened by the shuffle of clothing and both men’s now-calm breathing.

“You…” Glaz started, gesturing with his hands dismissively, “You… have a lass back in Russia?”

Kapkan looked alert at the question, licking his lips in thought. This was Glaz’s attempt at small talk, he supposed. Might as well entertain it.

“I’ve no interest in… that kind of thing at the moment, as an operator of Rainbow.” He looked down, fumbling with his calloused hands, feeling Glaz’s insistent eyes on him. “I would not wish for my partner to wait for my return when there is no guarantee I would. This line of work is… Not ideal for a family.”

It was true, for the most part. He had no interest in pursuing a relationship, especially not with the unpredictability of his work. He was a focused man, a hunter, not a father or a loving partner. He had no time, no focus, no want for someone who he would leave behind. Who would miss him. Who lived a carefree life while he risked his. His lack of charm and reserved personality didn’t exactly help, either. He was almost thankful for the lack of romantic encounters he’d had in his life.

“You are very focused on your work. Your dedication is... commendable.” Glaz smiled kindly, and Kapkan couldn’t help but just… stare.

 

There was always something attractive about the will of a soldier.

 

“I suppose it is my… one dedication in life.” Kapkan mused with a smile of his own.

“And... you? Got a… other?” Kapkan inwardly winced at his articulate somethings and chose to ignore whatever the hell just came out of his mouth, but Glaz took no mind and scratched the back of his head somewhat nervously. Kapkan instantly saw his disposition change. He watched his lips, the bite, the gentle sweep of his tongue, the way his eyes trailed to the side, unfocused. _Perhaps it’s a touchy subject_ , Kapkan thought.

“Not really my area, either,” Glaz said, and finally settled. Kapkan was admittedly curious, but he chose not to push the topic. If Glaz wished to elaborate, he would.

 _Curious about another’s love life; how uncharacteristic of me,_ he pondered. Concern, maybe that was it. Glaz was a colleague after all; of course he would care if the issue impeded his performance.

There was a long silence, Kapkan watching each of Glaz’s minute movements, and eventually, Glaz breathed out a defeated sigh and spoke.

“Women aren’t… particularly my area of interest.” Glaz murmured. Kapkan watched as his body relaxed like a weight had been gently lifted. He blinked, swallowed, fixated on Glaz in consideration. Of all the things, it was the last Kapkan had considered.

 

_was it, though_

 

“You trusted me to tell me that? DADT, you know.” He reminded halfheartedly.

“Am I wrong to trust you?” Glaz inquired, his eyes piercing. They looked dangerous, chilling, and Kapkan could feel a fire ignite within him. There it was; the hunter he saw before. Was that a threat? He couldn’t tell.

“No,” Kapkan gave him a reassuring smile and a nod, “no, thank you. For trusting me.”

He felt the weirdest feeling, a warmth in his heart, a lit flame nurtured. He felt strangely fond, glad that Glaz had entrusted him with something so personal.  Like a sort of bond had forged between them, a trust, however trivial. Glaz put a hand to his chest and huffed out a laugh.

“Haven’t gotten that off my chest in a while. I prefer to be open with my colleagues, but, well,” he thumbed a faint scar on his bottom lip, evidence of a past split, “there’s no pleasing everyone.”

 _Like art,_ Kapkan wanted to say, the words caught in his throat as he examined Glaz’s features. The scar. The webs of red in his iris. His patchy stubble, the slight crookedness of his nose. Something was so imperfect about him, yet artful all the same. Perhaps the childishness was wearing off on him.

“I’m not going to punch you,” was all that slipped from Kapkan’s mouth, uneloquent as it was, and Glaz looked taken aback, a stunned laugh escaping him. Kapkan could only stare as he laughed, harbouring a bashful smile of his own. As his laughter died down, Glaz sighed happily, dropping his head.

“Well, that’s a relief,” He managed, a cheeky kind of smile dressing his face as he looked back up at Kapkan. “I trust that you’ll see me all the same.”

Kapkan gave a nod. “Of course. Your preferences do not determine your skill. That’s all that matters out here.” _I’ve learnt more about you in the past ten minutes than I ever have anyone, and it’s almost frightening,_ he wants to say, but he can’t, and he won’t.

Glaz paused, nodding to himself, a pleased smile on his face.

“Whatever happens after this operation, may we spend some time together?”

Kapkan freezes. The reality of their situation crashes back onto him in waves. There would be no knowing if they’d come home alive. Everything he’d learnt, this awkward bond they’d formed in so little time, could be all for naught. He felt regret, first and foremost. That they hadn’t had time to talk beforehand, that their meeting was so short-lived. Then determination, like he wasn’t going to let it die.

Kapkan scoffs at himself. _Of course not,_ he thinks. _Something like this isn’t so easily forgotten._

Kapkan wasn’t sure what it was, but he wasn’t going to lose Glaz so soon. His silence prompted Glaz to continue.

“I think, it’d be nice to talk to someone different for a change. Fuze can be… a blunt sort of man. By no means is he a bad person, he is just... unique. Much like you; loves to work on his little machines.” Glaz laughed fondly, making a playful gesture with his hands, and Kapkan smiled in return.

“Assuming this operation runs smoothly, I would love to talk with you again. Perhaps on less urgent terms. You could show me your paintings some time?”

Glaz lit up at the suggestion, and Kapkan finally felt as if he’d said something right.

“Oh... I’d love to.”

A harsh rap of knuckles on the door startled the two, Ash opening the door wide. They shuffled, leaning away from their comfortable closeness.

“You the last of the SPETSNAZ? Come with me, we’re gonna get you ready. We’re infiltrating the Roaches’ nest in a few hours.”

Glaz turned to Kapkan, who nodded. They stood, exchanging another gentle glance, Glaz’s eyebrows tight yet determined. Kapkan reached to rest a firm hand on his shoulder, lingering, a little too long, grasp a little too tight. Letting go, he lifted his ghillie hood over his head and back over the bridge of his nose.

 

Eyes met, the hunter, the hunter. A ghostly blue. Beyond them, kindled warmth.

“Let’s get this over with.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks for reading!!!!! make my day really!!!!!
> 
> smooches,  
> shotto


End file.
